


灵幻先生不愿意

by shenyan



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenyan/pseuds/shenyan
Summary: 当灵幻新隆说出不愿意的时候，实际上他拥有选择的权利。但爱着一个人的时候，任何人都没有的权利。灵幻新隆也是。





	灵幻先生不愿意

**Author's Note:**

> cp：茂灵。二十岁影山茂夫x三十四岁灵幻新隆  
> 是一个短一点的车和小故事。没有什么特别想说的话，只是希望胆小又没有安全感的灵幻先生能够有爱与被爱的权利。顺便是糖，请放心使用。

“如果师父不说谎会怎么样呢？”影山茂夫问。  
于是他的师父便沉默着去思考了。如果不说谎会怎么样呢？灵幻新隆想到这个问题，也许并不会怎么样。灵幻天生有说谎的天赋，实际上他非常聪明，所以学什么都很快，谎言也不过是其中一种。他明白什么时候该说什么样的话，也明白说什么样的话会讨什么人的欢心，虽然在社会中他常以败者自居，但实际上他拥有在一场又一场的应酬中战无不胜的能力，不过有能力不代表他就会去做，也正如灵幻非常擅长说谎，但他并不喜欢一样。有能力不代表就要去做。因此灵幻往下想，如果不再说谎他会怎么样。  
“什么怎么样…也就那样吧。”灵幻含糊的搪塞超能力者，其实已经开始认真的思考这个话题。在影山茂夫十四岁的那场毁天灭地的告白以后，他开始全面地、抽丝剥茧一般从超能力者的世界里抽离：他不再随时随地毫无顾忌地给影山茂夫打电话，也不再过度揣摩弟子生活的细枝末节。影山本人却没有察觉这种温柔的疏离，他一日既往地不看空气，也一如既往的往相谈所跑，每周一次是最低限度，偶尔会带上章鱼烧和鲜牛奶，也会在少之又少的除灵结束蚁后灵幻给他加叉烧的时候平静的道谢。  
与他的青春期一起远去的是灵幻新隆的谎言。那并不是说他不再说谎，灵幻新隆常年谎言缠身以至于谎言已经成了他的一部分，彻底去除简直就是痴人说梦，它早就和灵幻本人难舍难分。但谎言变少了，灵幻不再任性地要求他的同时谎言逐渐被剥去，除了灵幻本能的掩饰以外，他在影山面前几乎不再说慌。  
“龙套哟，你还小呢。”灵幻又接着说：“等你步入社会以后你就会知道，谎言这种东西可是社交的必修课啊。”  
灵幻新隆无疑告诉影山过于残酷的社会现实。然而他说的也确实没有错。于是影山乖乖地点头，不再进行这个话题，他又说：“那师父接下来的问题可以不要说谎吗？”  
灵幻新隆简直莫名其妙。和每一个骗子一样，当他发现龙套早就知道事情的真相以后撒谎会使得他羞愧，因此能不撒谎就不撒谎，况且一个谎言往往需要更多的谎言来弥补。但灵幻大师何许人也，他从影山的话里捕捉到了一点不妙的直觉，因此他既不点头也不摇头，对影山道：“你说？”  
影山茂夫乖顺的看着他，齐整的刘海下面他漆黑的眼睛直挺挺的迎上灵幻疑惑探寻的目光，少年特有的嚣张茂盛气息就像一把箭矢戳进灵幻那颗受过社会丛林层层打磨后拥有光滑牢靠外壳的那颗心脏。  
影山说：“我喜欢师父。灵幻师父愿意和我以恋人的身份交往吗？”

在影山说出这句话的三秒以内，灵幻新隆立刻想到应对这个场面的几十种种方法。假意答应多加利用，等龙套厌倦以后问题就迎刃而解；认真给对方讲上慢慢几张纸的空话大道理，他灵幻新隆自知有这个让影山回心转意的本事；暂时考虑再偷偷从影山的世界里消失掉，让龙套完全找不到他的影子……而他精准的找到了这几种解决方式里面最蠢的一个，并在他脑子决定以前双腿就先动了——他蹭地一下从沙发上站起来，拔腿就跑。  
他两步冲到门口，伸手就去拧门把手，拧了几下发现根本拧不动。只好回头去看罪魁祸首，影山茂夫也正无辜地看着他，半点都不在意他失礼的举动似的，一双乌黑的眼睛盯着他瞧。  
影山茂夫眼睛又大，又黑，睫毛浓密卷翘，在高中毕业以后他的脸削去了软糯的婴儿肥，显得俊朗而又轮廓分明。此时影山用他那双特有的，在怀有期望的时候会亮晶晶闪起来，好像舀了一勺银河似的眼睛盯着灵幻新隆，又显现出他幼时乖巧的模样，简直像是个等待老师肯定的初中生。  
于是灵幻轻咳一声，尴尬地抬手挠了挠脑袋，开口准备教育向他表白的弟子：“龙套啊，你这只是一时冲动罢了。我比你大十四岁，而且还是个同性，你这么说的时候有考虑过你父母的感受吗？还有你周围的人，你能够承受周围的人的目光吗？”  
灵幻大师一开口就是滔滔不绝，一条金舌头巧舌如簧舌灿莲花，教育起弟子头头是道。他向来能把黑的说的白的，错的说成对的，讲这种道理还不是手到擒来，难度堪比用勾股定理证明直角三角形。他从影山的父母谈到社会，从社会谈到未来，从未来谈到影山本身：“…而且龙套你过几年就会发现做这个决定到底有多草率了，你也不想把几年大好时光浪费我这个老大叔身上吧？”  
“灵幻师父不是老大叔，而且我的学生时代都花在师父身上了。”影山老老实实地回答，他看着灵幻新隆，一点不为灵幻的话动容，只是静静地等他说完以后再开口：“灵幻师父说完了吗？”  
灵幻被他指正滥用童工一事闹得老脸一红，完全忘了十四岁以后就是龙套自己乐此不疲地往相谈所跑，毕竟之前确实压榨龙套苦力压榨的厉害。他又一清嗓子：“龙套，你到底有没有认真听我说啊？”  
“有的，师父。”影山茂夫安静地望着他：“说完了的话，可以给我回复了吗？”  
“你这根本就是没听我说话吧……”灵幻烦躁地想从身上摸出一两支香烟：“答案当然是不愿意啊，这根本就不行吧！”  
听到他的回答影山茂夫像被饲主抛弃的小狗那样低下了头。

灵幻新隆本以为相处九年之久的弟子同自己告白这种事情就已经够尴尬了，没想到后面还有更尴尬的事情等着他。  
他真没想到在拒绝告白以后的第一次见面就是弟子的阴茎插在自己屁股里的情况。  
灵幻拒绝弟子的时间还没超过二十四小时，被影山抱在怀里的时候他恍惚以为这就是醉酒以后的绮梦。他想：如果让我知道喝酒的下场就是这个，我一定不会喝酒。下辈子也不会。  
但影山明显是不知道他在想什么，只是用唇轻轻地蹭他的后颈。如果无视弟子在他身上上下撩拨作乱的手和插在他身体里的阴茎，影山茂夫简直乖巧的过分，像一只大型犬一样亲昵的蹭着他，让灵幻甚至有想要摸摸他脑袋的错觉。但他没来得及这么做，影山就顶了他一下，这时他才恍然发现影山插在他身体里很深的位置，而他的后穴被日的软烂，服服帖帖地吸着比他小十四岁的弟子，他被顶的眼前发白，快意把他身体里尚存的酒精燃烧干净，连同他的脑神经都一并烧的滚烫，使得他从鼻腔里挤出一声粘腻的喘息。  
等他捋清这个事实的时候他羞耻地浑身发抖，面颊发烫，直接导致他把影山夹的更紧了，还无意识一般嘬着影山的性器吮吸一般。一时间他不知道是假装自己还没清醒比较好还是干脆把影山推开以组织这件事往更坏的方向发展下去。  
不过在对于灵幻新隆这件事上影山茂夫向来敏感，在灵幻短暂的思考之际先用双臂把他死死的锁进怀里。他的胸膛紧紧的贴着灵幻的后背，几年以来的锻炼造就了他身上流畅的肌肉线条和灵幻腰窝贴着的略硬的腹肌。他早就比灵幻新隆更高，所以他此时微微弯着腰才能把自己的下巴搁在灵幻的肩窝里面，柔软的发尾像是乌鸦的一尾羽毛，蹭地灵幻脖颈一阵一阵的麻痒，又像是给人灌了一大口烈酒，从头发丝软到脚尖。  
影山茂夫的声音本就偏低，被浓烈馥郁的情欲侵蚀蚁后就格外低哑，含着清水白玉一般的磁性。贴着灵幻的耳朵低声说话又声线平直，带着难以捉摸的神秘，又给人一种一切都被看透的感觉；“灵幻师父……”  
灵幻被他吓得一抖，没有哪个骗子不害怕被揭穿真相，更何况是他这种常年与谎言为伍的人，他几乎就要以为影山茂夫真的知道些什么了。他尽力地想让自己摆脱这种不安感，让自己清醒一点好去解决着过于混乱的局面。他偏过脑袋防止弟子咬着他的耳垂厮磨，影山茂夫就张口去咬他被拉伸出漂亮弧线的脖子，犬牙烙上白嫩的皮肤，要咬出一个红紫的印记才会罢休。  
“唔…龙套……”他从情海地狱里抽出一丝的理智，用力地喘息了两口才接着往下说：“停下…这不对、嗯…”  
向来温顺的影山茂夫却此刻像是刚开荤的小狼崽，哪有说尝到一点肉味就罢休的道理，他恶狠狠地往灵幻的腿弯里面撞了一下，正往灵幻最脆弱又难以忍受，轻轻触碰就会颤抖着吐水的地方撞。把头埋在灵幻的颈窝吸了两口气，他的手按上灵幻的小腹，隔着一层皮肉感受到自己在师长身体里：“没有不对。师父。”  
细碎密集的吻从锁骨蔓延到肩胛骨，灵幻被他抱在腿上以完全被环抱的姿势狠狠地侵犯的时候，他又接着委屈的说：“师父骗了我。骗子。”  
“嗯…？什、…龙套…、等！”灵幻新隆被快意侵占的大脑一瞬间处理不了这种信息量，他还没来得及明白影山的意思就被对方用性器鞭笞了，仿佛是为了惩罚他说谎一样。可是灵幻新隆自己都不清楚自己说了什么慌。他只来的急吐露几个残缺的语句，剩下的词都被喘息呻吟冲撞的七零八落，导致他有些昏昏沉沉的，开了口却不知道闭上，多余的津液从嘴角淌下来，亮晶晶的，令人无法移目的色情。  
影山捏着他的下颌凑过去吻他的嘴角，舌尖舔过欺诈师留下的银亮的水痕，也留下一道淫靡的水痕。他吻着灵幻新隆，用虎牙刮了刮对方的下唇，当作一个温柔的惩戒。他又说：“师父骗了我。师父其实喜欢我的。”  
灵幻被他这句话说的愣住了，原本去扒他按在自己小腹上的手也僵住了。他浑身一瞬间板结僵硬，又被影山以并不快的速率操弄的软下来，他低声地喘息了两声，找不到反驳的话，又听见影山茂夫接着说：“师父很过分。为什么不直接告诉我呢？还是说灵幻师父只有在喝醉的时候才不会说谎吗？”  
在混沌之中灵幻新隆浑浑噩噩地听清楚了一点影山的话，但那些话其实也像是隔着一层水雾毛玻璃似的，浑浊又不清晰，好像一切都是并不真实的，他真的处于梦境里一样，只有快意清晰的可怕。影山从背后抱着他，心跳隔着筋骨皮肉传过来，砰砰、砰砰，也是温柔缠绵的，和他软软绵绵的控诉一样，又觉得有无尽的委屈。灵幻新隆几乎心软了，而他确实也是喜欢着自己的弟子的，他几乎就要说出真相了。可是他本能的，他的嘴唇先动了：“不…龙套、唔嗯……不是、酒后胡言罢了……”

骗子。灵幻师父是骗子。根本不是这样的。影山茂夫的动作顿了一下，就因为短暂的怒火更凶狠地去侵犯灵幻了。他感到自己被分成两部分，他的灵魂被剥离出来，灵魂感到寒冷；但他的身体却是兴奋着的，为他触碰到了心爱之人而兴奋，因此他恶狠狠地在灵幻新隆的身体里抽送，把灵幻干的大腿内侧一阵一阵的打颤，穴肉不知所措地绞紧了又松开。他想：再也没有比灵幻新隆更可恶的骗子了。他连自己都骗。  
“骗子。灵幻师父是骗子。”他好像是哭了，有咸湿的液体沾到灵幻新隆的背脊上：“可是就算师父骗了我，我也还是喜欢师父。”  
灵幻新隆不停的颤抖，不知道是因为快意但是因为影山的话。他缩着肩膀，绷直了脊线，在影山的手里射了出来。软肉裹着影山痉挛颤抖，高热的甬道使得他很快缴械投降，而最后他还是把性器从灵幻的身体里抽了出来，释放在了他的腿间。

大概是初次，而年轻人又包含了一腔的爱意，这场性事算不得激烈，甚至可以说是非常温柔的。影山用超能力取来餐巾纸，把那些浊白的体液都擦拭干净，却不愿意放开怀里的灵幻新隆。灵幻被他抱的浑身不自在，又因为体力不支完全没法挣脱。影山说：“师父不能够不说谎吗？”  
灵幻新隆的嗓音带着一点沙哑：“我都说了是酒精的问题了，龙套。”  
“可是如果师父不喜欢我的话，直接说不喜欢我就好了。”影山茂夫认真地说：“师父说了很多我当时没有想过的问题，但是在师父拒绝我的理由里始终都没有不喜欢我这一点。”  
灵幻愣了一下。龙套真的有好好听他讲话了啊。他有点酸涩地想。  
“而且师父说不愿意的时候，说的是不愿意和我交往，而且不愿意的理由是师父觉得这些问题没有解决所以不行。”影山接着说：“我会去努力解决这些问题的。等这些都做完，师父就接受我好不好？”  
“龙套，你想得太简单了。”灵幻叹气：“有事情不是愿意就可以的。”  
“但是师父愿意就可以。”影山说：“这件事情，只要灵幻师父愿意就可以了。”  
他轻轻地吻了吻灵幻的眼睛，灵幻抖了一下，最终没有说出什么。  
灵幻新隆喜欢烟，也喜欢酒。比起酒，他更喜欢烟。但烟和酒都是很可悲的东西，只有在现实中不够如意的人，才会借酒精或尼古丁麻痹大脑以寻求一丝慰藉。  
但灵幻新隆更偏向烟的原因，大概是他酒量不太好，而酒后往往吐真言。  
没有骗子不害怕被揭穿真相。  
灵幻的谎言就像是刺猬背上的根根尖刺，大概是在保护着什么，所以才说谎。那些谎言总是在保护些什么，在影山茂夫十四岁以前，这段谎言保护着他们之间岌岌可危的关系，在影山茂夫十四岁之后，这段谎言保护着灵幻新隆自己。  
那些谎言保护着他，也阻止了其他人了解他。他渴望被爱，也害怕被爱，他如此矛盾，如此纠结，理清这些东西是那么麻烦，而影山茂夫讨厌麻烦。  
但影山茂夫爱着灵幻新隆，所以与灵幻新隆有关的一切都得到了豁免权。他一步一步地靠近他，如果灵幻新隆的谎言之下是蜜糖，那么他就去舔舐蜜糖；如果那谎言之下是刀锋，那么他就去拥抱刀锋。

“如果灵幻师父没有办法不说谎也没关系。”影山茂夫说：“如果现在灵幻师父没有办法好好地说出来喜欢也没有关。师父不愿意也没有关系。”  
他低头去蹭灵幻的肩窝，像一只蹭着主人的巨型犬：“我可以不在意师父现在是否愿意。是恋人也好，还是只是师徒也罢。无论是陪伴还是追逐都可以。”  
只要目之所及有一个灵幻新隆，那么是共度良宵还是跋山涉水他都愿意接受。  
他说：“我可以等师父，我比师父多了十四年的时间，我可以等，等灵幻师父接受我，等师父愿意。”

灵幻新隆靠着他，他等了很久，然后听见灵幻小声地、隐隐含了一点哭腔地回答：  
“好。”


End file.
